Harsh Lessons
by Higuchimon
Summary: [15/15 drabbles, centi porn LJ challenge, complete, Yubel x Johan/Johan x Yubel, Bondshipping] Yubel intends for Johan to learn the lesson Juudai taught her: pain is love and love pain.
1. Gift of Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** Gift of Pain  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #8, ice.  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Yubel ran the small cube of ice across his broad shoulders, down his back, and circled it around his buttocks and hips. Johan jerked and cried out; he was used to cold in general, but this was _wrong_. Her other hand kept him from moving too far, as did the chains that bound him. They bit into his wrists coldly, and he took several breaths, trying and failing to find enough air.

"This was what I knew once." Yubel's voice whispered into his ear. "Will you enjoy it? Will you love the gift of _his_ pain?"

Johan could not answer.

**To Be Continued**


	2. First Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** First Time  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #1#, wake.  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Long hands caressed the length of Johan's penis from base to tip. Yubel ran her fingers across him, waiting for any sign that he was waking. She stroked more quickly, ancient memories of times with her beloved Juudai giving her inspiration: that, and her unceasing loathing of this thief who dared to steal her Juudai from her.

She smirked as his hips bucked up towards her; he responded well. He would need that; she intended to put him through his paces. It was time for him to awaken, and know the true pain of love, and the love of pain.

**To Be Continued**


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** First Time  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #1, kiss.  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Her tongue pressed against his lips, one hand holding his head firmly so he couldn't get away from her. Johan struggled valiantly, but to no avail. Yubel forced his lips open and her tongue slid within his mouth. How could this be happening, and worse, how could there be a part of him that _liked_ it? That wanted more of it?

What kind of a fool was he, to start to enjoy the revolting pleasures she forced on him? He was supposed to fight her, to escape and find his way back to Juudai.

Instead, he began to kiss back.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Keep No Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** Keep No Secrets  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #2, naked.  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

"You're naked to me," Yubel whispered into his ear as she held him close to her. It was a rather obvious statement; she'd shredded his clothes before he'd even awakened here, after all. But she tilted her head back so he could see her third eye was glowing softly. "Inside and out."

Johan did not like the sound of that. He had to have some secrets. She could _not_ know that he…

Yubel moved him just a little, to make what she was doing easier on her. As her tongue slid across his length, he knew fear…and he knew arousal.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Volcanic Lusts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** Volcanic Lusts  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #6, warmth  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Yubel was warm. Was it the depth of her hatred that he felt when she touched him so skillfully? The flames of fury that had sustained her for eons, if what she had told him was the truth?

Her lips and tongue flittered briefly across his lips, his shoulders, his throat, his chest, his stomach, teased across his hips, leaving a trail of heat and passion that sickened him even as he ached for more. He panted, nearly out of breath already, and gasped as that heat enveloped his erection.

Heat beyond heat, pleasure beyond pleasure, and pain beyond pain…

**To Be Continued**


	6. A Little Taste

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** A Little Taste  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #7, rip  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Yubel casually ripped Johan's clothes from him, tearing them to shreds as she would tear his mind to shreds in due time. He was bared to her, in all ways. She circled him thoughtfully, noticing the muscles in his arms and legs, the toned strength clearly visible. For a human, he was not too repulsive. He could not compare to her Juudai, of course, but who could?

She placed her hands on his buttocks and squeezed, pleased to hear a groan as the tips of her claws dug into his flesh. This was just the beginning of her sweet revenge.

**To Be Continued**


	7. The Road To Madness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Desires of Darkness  
**Chapter Title:** The Road To Madness  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #14, strain  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Never before had Johan been so completely dependent on someone else for the simple necessities of life. Yubel kept him fed. Yubel made sure he was clean. Warmth was not provided, but the chill cell was not freezing him to death. He slept at her convenience only. When she wanted to torture or pleasure him, or pleasure herself by torturing him, he had no say in the matter. It happened as Yubel wished it.

She had a goal by all of this. Just what that was, he didn't know. All of the pressure threatened his sanity.

Perhaps that was it.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Bit of a Shake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Bit of a Shake  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #4, tremble  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Yubel loved how he shook when she appeared in the room. He probably wasn't even aware of it. But the sight aroused her dark passions in ways that pleased her. There was nothing but hate between them, which was as it should be. Having him here gave her a way to practice for what she would grace her beloved Juudai with one day, however.

She ran a hand through his turquoise hair and smiled to see the slight shaking that went through him at it. She leaned forward and breathed against his lips softly. "It's time to play."

He trembled.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Last Gift To Mankind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Last Gift To Mankind  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #15, use  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Yubel, Johan had swiftly learned, had three uses only for him: pleasure, pain, and revenge. The revenge was two-fold: on him for being friends with Juudai, for loving him in her terms, and on Juudai, for daring to love someone who was not her. There was nothing Johan could say or do to convince her that she was wrong.

As for the pleasure and pain: his pain caused her pleasure, and the pleasure she granted him was laced with more pain, and that gave her even more pleasure. All he could do was suffer and survive: and hope for Juudai.

**To Be Continued**


	10. To Remove All Doubt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** To Remove All Doubt  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #5, bite  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Her teeth grazed lightly against the skin of his neck as she pressed her lips there. He could feel the small fangs and shook just a touch at the thought of what she could do with them if she chose to.

"What a lovely idea." Johan had no time to wonder how she could see into his mind, though she always did. He jumped and flailed as she bit hard into the side of his neck, and a thin trail of blood ran from the wound. She lapped at it almost tenderly and laughed. "You taste good."

He kept silent.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Nightmare of a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Nightmare of a Dream  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #12, repose  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Her lips danced across his stomach and groin, paying special attention to his slowly growing erection, the lightest of butterfly kisses. Three eyes peeked up at him, each as full of wicked delight as they could be. Johan groaned; Yubel's tortures were full of pleasures that he had not seriously imagined could exist. He wanted to think all of this was some kind of a dream, that it could not be happening…

His hips jerked and swayed at her touch once more, and he spasmed in wild pleasure…

And his eyes opened and he hung in his cell once more…

**To Be Continued**


	12. Plaything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Plaything  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #3, arch  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Up and down, back and forth, Yubel's extraordinarily talented lips and tongue caressed Johan's length, wicked pleasures coursing through him. It should not be this good. He didn't _care_ about her, she didn't care about him, and this was all just a ploy to torture him.

Which was working quite well. Pain was involved, especially when the tips of her fingers squeezed against his balls just a little too hard, completely on purpose, but the pleasure only made the pain better, and the pain made the pleasure more intense.

His back arched as he spasmed in pleasure: and Yubel smiled.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Slippery Slope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Slippery Slope  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #11, restraint  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Johan wanted to hold himself back. He wanted to stop experiencing that damnable pleasure, to be able to convince his body and his mind that Yubel would kill him in a heartbeat if she believed it would bring Juudai to her again. Some parts of him believed that.

Those were not the parts that were in charge as she kissed her way down his spine, her fingers sliding between his buttocks, lighting the fire in his loins once again.

What held him here wasn't, he knew, the chains on his body. It was the chains on his heart. Damn Yubel.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Sensory Overload

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Sensory Overload  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #9, blind  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

Johan had heard how being deprived of sight made the other senses sharper. He'd never quite known if he should believe it or not. But with Yubel having extinguished all the lights, leaving them in utter darkness, he did. He could hear the slightest intake of her breath. He could feel the tips of her claws against his skin as never before. There was a sort of musky dark scent in the air that had to be Yubel. When he opened his mouth, her lips fastened on his, tasting of sweet pain.

It was just the beginning. And the end.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Prison Without Walls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved in this fanfic, and am not making any profit whatsoever off of it.  
**Story Title:** Harsh Lessons  
**Chapter Title:** Prison Without Walls  
**Characters:** Johan Andersen, Yubel  
**Hatesex:** Yubel x Johan Andersen  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge on Livejournal, using set II, prompt #10, couldn't.  
**Notes:** These fanfics all involve Yubel tormenting Johan sexually and are set after Johan and Yubel lose the three way duel and before the fall of Haou.

* * *

The chains were gone. There was a door that was open. He had looked out of it. Yubel was nowhere in sight. Not to his eyes. But in his mind she was there. In his mind, she touched his thighs, his hips, his lips, his length, with her own hands, her own lips. She rocked against him, sucking at his nipples, yet she was no more there than Juudai was.

He could go.

He stayed. Stayed until she _was_ there, and she was in his body and he was in Rainbow Dragon.

He couldn't have escaped.

She had him well-bound.

**The End**


End file.
